


Sherlock Baby

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, John is a Saint, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock, Baby, Just clean up that experiment now — Oh wow — You’re an awful bad boy, Sherlock, Baby, Please let’s not blow the flat up tonight…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> This one is sung by John to the tune of “Santa Baby.”

Sherlock, Baby  
Just clean up that experiment now   
Oh wow  
You’re an awful bad boy  
Sherlock, Baby  
Please let’s not blow the flat up tonight  
  
Sherlock, Baby  
Put those human body parts away  
I say  
And that virus culture  
Sherlock, Baby  
Please let’s not spread diseases tonight  
  
Think of all the chances we’ve missed  
Think of all the times that we almost kissed  
Even though you’re a bit not good  
You still top my Christmas list  
  
Sherlock, Baby  
We shouldn’t break and enter this place  
For a case  
It’s a bit illegal  
Sherlock, Baby  
Please let’s not get arrested tonight  
  
Sherlock, Baby  
One little thing that I really want  
Don’t taunt  
When we’re back at the flat  
Sherlock, Baby  
Please let the mistletoe work tonight  
  
Sherlock, Cutie  
Are you blushing at the thought of  
My love?  
Just a little kiss, now  
Sherlock, Cutie  
Please let me feel your soft lips tonight  
  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
We can make our own chemistry  
I really do believe in you  
Let’s see if you believe in me  
  
Sherlock, Baby  
I’d really like to go all the way  
Today  
I don’t mean to the moon  
Sherlock, Baby  
Please come up to my bedroom tonight  
  
Hurry to my bedroom tonight  
  
_Please come tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by request for crazycatt71, who started this whole series off by inviting me to post something to her Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge. Her urging led to the creation of “Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel,” which prompted an insatiable need in me to Johnlockify every holiday song I know. 
> 
> This is also for Lockedinjohnlock, who recorded an absolutely hilarious, spot-on podfic of that very same “Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel” to go along with the outrageously good cover art IamJohnLocked4art created for it. If anyone out there missed either of those Christmas miracles, go look and listen right now! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8804422 and http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800312
> 
> And for PatPrecieux, who is a consistent ray of sunshine in my online life. :D


End file.
